


Moving In

by NonDairyRay



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonDairyRay/pseuds/NonDairyRay
Summary: Yuuri moves into Victor's St. Petersburg apartment, with one more roommate than originally intended.





	Moving In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [distortedrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/distortedrain/gifts).



> Written for the Shall We Skate 2016 exchange!

When Yuuri dragged his first suitcase (of many) over the threshold of Victor’s apartment, he wasn’t sure quite what to expect. Sure, Victor had given him FaceTime tours during several of their hours-long phone calls, but he hadn’t gone into a lot of detail other than showing Yuuri where the basics were, the views from the balcony, etc. 

Yuuri knew that Victor had a spacious living room, a private balcony that faced south, way too many bookshelves for one person, and two bedrooms. 

Which he had thought was where he’d be staying. 

“No, Yuuri, where are you going?” Victor protested as Yuuri lugged his suitcase towards the second bedroom. 

“Am I not sleeping in there?” Yuuri asked, confused. He and Victor had separate rooms in Hasetsu, so he’d kind of assumed it would stay that way in Saint Petersburg.

“Of course not, you’re staying with me, silly!” Yuuri froze. It wasn’t that he hadn’t thought this was a possibility, but he hadn’t really entertained it for very long… _On second thought, how did I NOT see this coming?_

Victor’s smile slid off his face faster than his clothes off his body after a long day of practice. Only after he’d had a chance to recover from the shock and process what that meant did Yuuri respond. “I- of course, what was I thinking?” he said.

Victor didn’t answer immediately, his face betraying the hurt he was clearly trying to hide. Yuuri felt panic rising up into his throat. _Well, Yuuri, you’ve done it! You’ve officially ruined your relationship with Victor and he’s probably going to ask you to leave. Now that he sees you’re anxious about sleeping with him he’s probably decided you’re not worth the effort! Better buy that one-way ticket back home now!_

The only sound in the apartment was the ice machine running, which unfortunately didn’t drown out the voice in Yuuri’s head nor distract him from the look on Victor’s face. All he could think about was the fact that he’d hurt Victor’s feelings, and how his arms were suddenly tingly, and his face felt like it was floating off of his skull, and someone had taken a chunk out of his ribcage, and he _couldn’t move_ no matter how hard he tried, and - 

A noise somewhere between a thud and a crash finally galvanized Yuuri into motion, and seemed to take the heat of Victor’s eyes off of him. He didn’t know whether to sigh in relief that the tension was broken or reach for the nearest stick-like object to fight off what was clearly a home invader.

He had already gotten halfway to the umbrella stand when he realized the home invader seemed to be in the second bedroom, and not even trying to hide a string of incredibly rude Russian words. Yuuri had played enough Counterstrike with a boy from Vladivostok that he knew a fair amount of those words.

“Yurio, что ты делаешь?” Victor called tentatively. 

Yuuri froze for the second time in as many minutes. “Wait, Yurio’s here?”

Victor’s response was cut off by an angry voice responding “I’m moving my bed to the other wall and a piece just fucking fell off!”

Victor turned and started to walk over, but Yuuri caught his hand. He swallowed hard. “Victor, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to -”

Another thump interrupted, followed by “Victor, come fix this stupid bed before I throw it out the window!”

“Это же ничего, Yuuri, don’t worry about it. I understand,” Victor said, kissing his nose. He slid his hand out of Yuuri’s and across his ass, and as Yuuri was processing their brief interaction, Victor turned around and blew him a kiss. 

Yuuri blushed deeply just as Yuri stuck his head out of the room. He made a face. “Can you two old men quit the PDA for five seconds and help me move this? I don’t want to be anywhere near this wall tonight.”

* * *

After they had spent the better part of an hour figuring out exactly how Yuri had broken his bed and how best to fix it with the limited tools Victor had in the apartment, Victor had taken Yuri to the market down the street to get groceries for dinner. He’d offered to bring Yuuri, too, to start showing him around his city, but Yuuri had declined. It had been a long day, and he wasn’t sure he could handle much more interaction, especially with people who he couldn’t even communicate with. 

In lieu of unpacking, he decided to see if Phichit was home from practice yet. English wasn’t the same as Japanese, but they knew each other so well it was almost as relaxing as speaking with his family. Plus, he needed advice that he _really_ didn’t want to ask his family about. 

Phichit, being Phichit, answered his FaceTime request almost immediately. 

“Heya, Yuuri, what’s up?” he chirped. 

“Not much, I’m in Saint Petersburg now and just need to relax a bit,” Yuuri said. 

The noise Phichit made in response was so loud Yuuri almost broke his headphones pulling them out of his ears. 

When Yuuri picked up his phone again, he could see Phichit apologizing to several people standing near him on the street corner. He readjusted his headphones and turned the volume down several notches. 

“Anyway,” Phichit continued, “I could have sworn I heard you say you were in Saint Petersburg and needed to relax.”

Yuuri nodded tentatively. “Uh, yeah, because that’s what I actually said.”

Phichit sighed. “Yuuri, my son, why do you need to call me when you have your fiance’s strong, supple hands that can relax you? I’m a thousand percent sure the future Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov can relax you in ways that I couldn’t dream of.” 

Yuuri blushed again, incredibly thankful he was alone. “Phichit -”

“Aren’t you, like, in his apartment? Where you’re probably sharing a bed? Just get naked and say _come here, my koibito_ or something, and in, like, ten minutes you’ll both be super relaxed.” Phichit was gesturing wildly and the disapproving faces of the people around him were clearly visible.

By this point, Yuuri had pulled his sweatshirt hood over his head and tightened the strings. “That’s… kind of what I wanted to ask you…”

Phichit dropped his phone. It hit the pavement with an ominously loud crack, but Phichit didn’t seem to be too worried about it when he picked it back up. 

“Yuuri, are you fucking kidding me? I cannot _believe_ you’re finally asking me for sex advice. I _also_ can’t believe you sprung this on me while I’m in public and can’t answer you,” he said.

Before Yuuri could respond, he heard the front door unlock. He jumped, feeling as if he had been caught doing something he shouldn’t’ve been, and quickly said “Sorry, they’re home, I’ll text you later,” and hung up before Phichit answered. 

He stood up just as Victor and Yuri walked in, arms laden with groceries. 

“ _Okaeri_!” he said automatically, reaching out to take some of the bags.

Victor, however, misinterpreted, and dropped what he was carrying in favor of not only hugging Yuuri, but lifting him off the ground and spinning him around.

“Я скучал по тебе, Yuuri!” he said into Yuuri’s neck. 

When Victor finally set him down, Yuuri turned to pick up some of the bags, only to find Yuri glaring alternately between them and the floor with disdain written all over his face. “I hope you didn’t want to use any eggs tonight, old man.”

One of the bags had indeed begun to leak a yellowish liquid. 

Victor looked at the eggs, then at Yuri, then back to Yuuri. A beat passed, and suddenly all three of them were laughing harder than Yuuri could remember laughing in a long time.

As Yuuri watched Yuri try to kick Victor with a straight face, he thought to himself, _I think I could get used to this._

* * *

Later that evening, after all the dishes had been washed and put away and they had migrated to the living room, Yuuri had an idea.

“Hey, Victor, Yuri… Can I ask you something?” he said.

“Of course, darling,” Victor replied at the same time Yuri said “no”.

Victor smacked Yuri’s shoulder lightly. 

“Anyway, since I’m ignoring Yuri,” he continued, also ignoring Yuri’s indignant grumble. “Since I, you know, live in Russia now, I was wondering if you would help me learn Russian.”

A beat passed.

Before Yuuri knew it, Victor was even more in his lap than he had been before. “I thought you’d never ask, солнышко!” Yuri just sat back and made another face.

“Well, I guess you can start by telling me what _soul-nish-ka_ means,” Yuuri said as Victor snuggled further into his arms.

“It means _trash can_ in Russian,” Yuri said immediately. Yuuri rolled his eyes.

“Hmm, it’s like _sunshine_ in English, but it’s cute. A cute name for a cute fiance,” Victor said, once again ignoring Yuri. 

Yuuri giggled and leaned over to kiss Victor’s nose. “So I can call you… мой солнышко instead of Victor?”

Yuri groaned. “Okay, first of all it’s мое, not мой. Second, why are you still calling him Victor? You’re literally living together, it’s weird.”

Yuuri opened his mouth to ask what Yuri meant, but instead focused on the fact that Victor was blushing a bit. “What?” he asked, immediately feeling extremely stupid.

“He means that you can call me Vitya, if you want to,” Victor said quickly, before pausing to clarify. “It’s like the Russian version of Vicchan.”

“What he means is that if you weren’t a foreigner, it would be really weird that you’re still calling him by his name,” Yuri interjected. “Even Yakov calls him Vitya.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I loved writing this and I didn't get the chance to write as much as I wanted to (I love when work kicks my ass!!!) so I'm making this into a series - of course, dedicated to my assignment for the exchange :* look for more works/chapters posted in the future!


End file.
